As is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,940, mixtures of metaphenoxybenzyl bromide and meta-phenoxybenzal bromide are of interest as precursors for the preparation of insecticidal esters of certain cyclopropanecarboxylic acids, and these bromides can be prepared by brominating meta-phenoxytoluene.
It is therefore desirable to have available an efficient process for preparing meta-phenoxytoluene.